warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bracken-
Archive 2 Your talk page is clean!![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 23:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) and by the way what did you mean by "i can help too if you want"[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 23:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Random pic LOL I made this cuz I felt like doing something nice and drawing something so I made you a little cutom-made drawing. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 02:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic! I love it! Would you like me to draw anything else? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 17:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm bored. Sorry about yesterday, the kitten puked. ''Eveningpaw 18:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So How are you? Eveningpaw 18:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) OK Sure! Eveningpaw 18:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Cool OK, I'll wait.... Eveningpaw 18:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Cool OK, I'll wait.... Eveningpaw 18:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Cool Thanks for the names, though I already have them. My friend, Brightsparrow, is doing what personalities the names sound like, to match me. She likes Eveningleaf and Eveningstorm. I like your pics! I'll be at Beachclan now. ''Eveningpaw 18:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC);; Wow! OMG tahnks Bracken-! She's... amazing! No other word could describe her! Did you make her yourself?-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 21:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll go to BeachClan right now. Thanks again for the image!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 22:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm on. Just need to set up my account.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 22:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Could you help me, Bracken-? I'm a little confused at how to create an account on BeachClan.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 22:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 23:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I love it! Thanks so much! And I'll join BeachClan, I went on the site but I don't really know how to join, could you help me? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 23:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'll join in a second, first I have to add something to my page! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 23:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Meerkat Manor Meerkat Manor is an Animal Planet TV show, the show follow the life of the Whiskers meerkat group. The Whiskers group is only of many group at a project call the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Here's some links if you want to learn more: http://meerkats.wikia.com -this wiki talk about Meerkat Manor and Kalahari Meerkat Project http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Whiskers_Mob http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=meerkat-groups0 -currently meerkat group, that are being follow. Phillies 23:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I really like animals and the Friends of kalahari Meerkat Project Website, gives you monthly report on each group, so it give you the sence that you are following the meerkats and shows how they live and work to together. Phillies 00:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :D :D I'm happy to see that! Eveningpaw 00:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :D Cool! Eveningpaw 00:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I am back on! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 00:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC)